Tag
by fandomsunited23
Summary: Someone has a grudge against NCIS. One of the agents pay for it. (rated T because I'm paranoid.)
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! soo this is my first fic ever! I hope you don't hate it. Friendly** r **eviews and criticism are welcomed and apreciated. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own them, just playing in the sandbox untill I'm kicked out.**

 **NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 **At the bull pen...**

Gibbs watched DiNozzo try to sneak into work with amusment. He came through the stairway (since the elevator was broken) with a cup of coffee in hand. "Man!" Tony exclaimed with an overly exaggerated wheeze. "They really need to fix the elevator! I've had to walk up and down those stairs three times just today and I am already exhausted" he complained. Gibbs raised an eyebrow skepticaly, and took a slow sip of his coffee. Tony paused and started to stutter, "bu...but I mean it's fin...fine. I will walk those stairs a thousand times more if i hav..have to!" He stared at Gibbs with sweat running down the back of his neck. Gibbs continued to stare at DiNozzo untill the phone grabbed his attention.

"Gibbs" he spoke into the device. Tony let out a relived breath that he was holding. He shot a glare at Ziva who failed to hide a chuckle. He was about to give a sharp retort when Gibbs hung up loudly. "Got a case, Ziva call Ducky tell him to meet us." While Gibbs strode towards the door, Tony, Ziva, and McGee scrambled to get their things before the elevator closed.

"What do we got boss?" McGee inquired.

"Dead Navel petty officer, and a note to the NCIS." Gibbs said shortly.

"What did the note say?" Ziva asked.

"Won't know untill we get there. DiNozzo," Gibbs called.

"Yeah boss?" Tony perked up. Gibbs smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't lie." Was all Gibbs said.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI

 **Winchester Virginia crime scene...**

"DiNozzo talk to the first responder, McGee pictures, Ziva talk to the guy who found our petty officer." He strode towards Ducky, who was looking at the body. He crouched down to get a better look. "What do we got Duck?" he asked.

"Jethro, I'm good, but I can't tell you anything within..." he glanced at his watch, "47 seconds of arriving." Gibbs raised his brow in question. "Palmer," Ducky sighed, "got us lost... again. How he gets anywhere is beyond me." Ducky muttered. Palmer, who had walked up hearing the last part, turned a pleasant tomato. Gibbs stood stiffly and started towards McGee when he overheard his second.

"Officer Kent huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to one Clark Kent? Would you?" DiNozzo asked with an innocent look. He flinched when Gibbs called his name with a snap. "Well..." he saluted, "duty calls." He then ran towards where the others were starting to gather.

"I don't know what or why but he is." Tony heard Ziva report to Gibbs.

"Is what?" Tony asked, joining the conversation. Ziva gave him a weird look.

"The man who found the petty officer is lying about something," she fills in, with an almost angry look. "I don't know what about or why but I don't trust him." Gibbs thinks for a moment before he adresses the team.

"Ziva, I want you to dig up everything about the guy. McGee dig into our petty officer's financial records, and see what you can find there. DiNozzo see if you can contact his sargent, and or his family. Hopefully Abby will get a print off the note." Gibbs started towards the truck, but paused as Tony asked what the note said. "Let's play a game," He said as he sat down in the drivers seat.

 **NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 **Later at the office...**

"What do we know?" Gibbs asked as he strode through the bull pen. Tony, Ziva, and McGee all raced to the TV with files in their hands. DiNozzo stepped forward spitting out all he knew.

"Our victim is petty officer Jensen Green. He joined the marines two years ago today. His sargent said the he was about to be shipped out to Iraq three days from now. His record is squeaky clean." Tony hesitated before continuing "Ah… Greens wife died in a hit in run… she and their son were on there way to witness protection program for witnessing an exchange between Mexican drug cartels." He glanced wearily at Gibbs. "The son is currently in a coma due to severe trauma to the head. Weather he lives is unclear." McGee hurriedly stepped forward.

"I couldn't find any discrepancies in his financials. However I was able to find a traffic camera. I couldn't get a clear image, so I sent it to to Abby." Ziva took control of the remote pulling up a picture of the man who who found the body.

"This is Robert Jones, he doesn't have any connections to our officer. However he has filed many complaints on the ncis. The files are currently sealed, but I am working on getting open. It will be a few hours before I can look into it some more."

Gibbs took a minute to process all the information before adressing everyone.

"Tony. McGee, talk to Greens friends find out what they know. Ziva keep working your angle. In fact why don't you bring him in, under the guise of a follow up." After everyone left to their respective duties, Gibbs entered the elevator deep in thought. The elevator doors opened with a cheerful ding as Gibbs stepped out, walking into the autopsy room.

"Ah Jethro right on cue." Ducky snapped his gloves off.

"What do you got Duck?" Gibbs inquired.

"I'm afraid our friend did not have much to tell us. A simple gunshot to the back of the head. I would say the TOD would have been about 9 hours give or take an hour."

"Would Duck?"

"Well his lips and eyelashes has the beginning of frost. It is safe to say that his body has been in a freezer for a time. Therefore he could have died a month ago, or 8 hours ago."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs sighed. Ducky watched with a concerned gaze as Gibbs left for Abbys lab. Gibbs had no idea what to make this. There were too many unkown factors for his liking. Gibbs made a pit stop for Abbys Caff-Pow before walking into the lab. She turned around to see Gibbs walking through the door, with the usual Caff-Pow in hand.

"Gibbs!" She greeted joyfully. She reached for her Caff-Pow but he pulled away.

"What do you got Abs?" He questioned with a glint in his eye. She huffed and turned to the computer.

"The bullet Ducky gave me came from a HK45. And there was no print on the note. I was able to clean up the image quite a bit, and I'm running it through facial recognition." She turned towards him eagerly. Gibbs looked at the photo, and got a thoughtful look on his face. He handed her the coveted Caff-Pow.

"Good work Abs" he praised. "Don't bother with the facial recognition," he added as he left for the door.

"Of course he alreay knows who it is," she snorted.

 **Back at the bull pen...**

Gibbs approached Ziva, whom just got off the phone. "Any luck?"

"I can't find Robert Jones anywhere!" She seethed. "I just put a bolo out on him. In happier news I will have the files in ten minutes." She stood up stretching, "Tony called, said that the friends were a bust."

"Well do what you can to find Jones. Abby came through with the photo of killer." Gibbs showed the picture to Ziva. "Looks an awful lot like Jones doesn't it." Ziva nodded, then picked up the phone to inform Tony and McGee.

9pm bullpen…

Tony and McGee stepped off the elevator, when Abby rushed towards them. "Have you guys seen Gibbs?" She asked. Tony glanced at McGee and they both shook their heads. "My computer went ding and he didn't show up. But he always shows up because his Gibbs senses tingle. But he didn't show up and…" Tony held up a hand to stop Abbys rant.

"Did you call him?" Tony asked calmly.

"No…" she replied. "But I shouldn't have to!" McGee chuckled and dialed the boss's number. His brows furrowed when it went straight to voicemail.

"Odd…" he mumbled. He looked at Tony, "it went directly to voicemail." Just then Ziva walked over to them.

"Tony ...Is everything alright?" She looked at Abby; concern coloring her eyes.

"Have you seen the boss man?" Tony dodged. Ziva thought for a moment.

"Not since he left." She stated wringing his hands.

"Okay." Tony frowned. "Can you get a trace on his last known location?" He asked McGee, who gave a curt nod then went to his computer. A minute of typing had him scratching his head. "What is it McGee?" Tony prompted.

"It says that his last location was the parking garage." McGee looked up. As one Abby, Ziva, Tony, and McGee left for the parking garage. The elevator doors barley opened before they were all pushing to get out. Ziva spotted it first.

"Guys!" She called. She crouched down staring at Gibb's phone. She glanced at her family before looking back the phone.

"What does the note say?" Abby asked, not able to read the tiny writing.

"Tag your it," Ziva supplied solmnly.

 **A/N: *Hides behind hands.* So is it terrible? Should I continue? Let me know.**


	2. You're It

**A/N:** **Hello! How was your day? I hope it was fantabulous! (I'm making that a word now.) Holy crap! I didn't expect this type of response! Thank you for all of the great reviews!** **They were great motivation, and made my day! So I was thinking an epilogue after this chapter. All mistakes are mine. Friendly Reviews and criticism are apreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: Still just playing in the** **sandbox.** **Also there is mentions of a mental illness.**

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI

Gibbs had no idea where he was. This fact frustrated him to no end, of course he didn't show it. When he first woke up with a pounding headache, he found himself chained to a chair in an empty room. A quick scan showed that there was nothing else in the room. And oh joy the entire room was cement. Gibbs could only sigh inwardly. To alleviate the boredom he decided to go over what he knows. He was ambushed from behind, in the NCIS parking lot. In the case, the suspect is Robert Jones. This is a guy who has filed many complaints on the NCIS. And finally this guy wants to play a game. Gibbs was curious as to what specific game this guy has chosen. Capture the flag was the first game that came to mind. Gibbs was startled out of his thoughts when the solid metal door quickly opened with a loud clang. The man who walked in had brown hair, grey eyes, and sharp facial features. Other wise known as Robert Jones.

"Sorry for the long wait. I had to get everything set up to play," Jones said in an almost child like voice. "I'm so happy to have new friends to play with!" he added as an after thought.

"Why would you want to... play with the NCIS?" Gibbs asked, raising a brow. "I thougt you didn't like them."

"I don't," Jones scowled. However, his face brightened at his next thought. "You and your team are different. If you don't like your orders, then you don't follow them!"

 _Not quite true_ Gibbs thought to himself. It was then he noticed another man behind Jones. The man was wearing a mask covering his entire head.

"Jones here wanted a play mate." The man said with a rapsy voice. "I want to take down the NCIS." The man stepped forward getting into Gibb's face. "So I thought, hey! Why don't I kill two birds with one stone."

"And your point?" Gibbs asked, trying to hurry things along.

"Fine," the man sighed. "You are going to tell everything about the NCIS building, while Robert gets to play his little games with your team."

"Good luck with that," Gibbs chuckled. The man sent Robert out of the room and started the interrogation.

 **NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony was low key panicking. They had nothing to find the missing leader. It was his responsibility to make sure the team was functioning when Gibbs was not able to. Well currently Ziva was on the phone, snapping at the poor sap on the other end of the line. McGee was doing... whatever it is that required hacking. Abby was frantically trying to find a way to help McGee with said hacking. And Tony was trying to find any trace of Robert Jones's brother, John Jones. After hours of searching, DiNozzo could find nothing. It's like John didn't exist. All he could find was that John graduated high school, but then he dropped off of the face of the earth. Tony snapped out of his thoughts when Ziva slammed the phone down.

"I finally got all the files for Robert and John," Ziva announced. "They should be in your email now." As if on cue his email alert went off. "Well that can't be right." Zive was frowning at the screen, "it says that Roberts brain stopped developing at nine years old."

"What?" Tony asked, looking up from his monitor. "Is that even a thing?"

"It apears so," she answered. "Robert has been in his brothers custody ever since their parents died."

"Well that doesn't make sense," McGee said, joining the conversation. "The video showed Robert, but he doesn't have the mental compacity to do anything this complex."

"Aha!" Tony exclaimed proudly. "They don't like the NCIS, because their parents were agents killed in the line of duty. John and Robert both tried to sue for not checking the perimeter to make sure the area was safe. Oh and did I mention they are biological twins? No? Well they are basically a carbon copy of eachother."

"So then that means we could have seen John, and not Robert." McGee sumerised.

"Wait," Ziva spoke up, putting her elbows on her knees. "Where were their parents killed?"

"Uhhhhh..." Tony looked at the screen. "An old concrete factory." Tony looked at Ziva, "you don't think..." Her only answer was to stand up, grab her gun, and head for the elevator.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI

Gibbs grunted at the final punch to his stomache. John got frustrated when all he got from Gibbs was blood on his shoes.

"We'll take 5," John said, wiping his hands with a rag. Gibbs internally rolled his eyes. Robert reentered the room.

"Your friends are coming over soon!" He exclaimed happily.

"How old are you?" Gibbs asked. He knew something wasn't right. This man acted as if he were a child.

"Nine!" Robert supplied. "But don't worry I'm not a little kid any more. I'm grown up just like you!" Robert gave a happy bounce. In that moment John stormed in without his mask. Outwardly Gibbs didn't show anything, but inwardly he was suprised to see double. _Of course it's twins,_ Gibbs thought bitterly.

"Robert!" John yelled, although he tried to calm himself. "Why didn't you say you were inviting friends over?"

"Yo...you said I...I could Johnny." Robert stuttered. John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, change in plans." In a swift move he knocked Gibbs unconscious.

 **NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The SUV screeched to a halt in front of the building. The three agents stepped out with determination on their faces.

"So what's the plan Tony?" McGee asked, pulling out his gun.

"I say we knock on the front door." Tony smirked. Tony and McGee stood on both sides of the door. On Tonys signal, Ziva kicked open the door. What the three agents saw made them see red. There was Gibbs unconscious, and over the sholder of John? While Robert? Was hiding behind them both.

"John, put him down." McGee said calmly. "There is nothing that can't be undone."

"I think I will take a different route." John smirked holding a knife to Gibbs spine. "One move from me, and he won't be walking anywhere." Ziva and Tony looked at eachother, lowering their weapons slightly. The agents were so focused on John and vice versa, that no-one noticed Roberts angry look and sharp movement towards his brother.

 _BANG!_

 _SNAP!_

 **A/N: Please don't kill me! I promise everything will be resolved in five days at the most.**


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: Greetings! I know it was mean to leave you all hanging like that. I'm sorry! It has been brought to my attention that there are no petty officers in the Marines, and only the Navy. I didn't know that, so thank you for bringing that to my attention. I went back and changed it, I think I got them all. Thank you so much for being my lovely readers! Without further a do I give you the final chapter!**

 **Diclaimer: Some talk of suicide.Still just playing in the sandbox.**

 **NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Do you think he'll do it?" McGee whispered to Ziva and Tony. The three agents were huddled around Ziva's desk. They all arrived early to see the out come of the day.

"He wouldn't dare..." Tony muttered. "That would upset the balance of the universe."

"I don't know, I think he will," Ziva whispered. Her eyes never left the elevator door.

"I think you underestimate the power she has over him." Tony looked over at Abby who was finishing off her latest Caff-Pow. The elevator dinged, signaling the doors opening. Everyone tensed waiting to see who was inside. Sure enough Gibbs entered, still sporting a split lip. As he walked in, coffee in hand, the agents rushed to acting natural. Gibbs rolled his eyes but didn't mention the terrible cover up. As he sat at his desk Abby stomped over, looking steamed.

"You dared?" She growled dangerously. Gibbs held his hands up, a grin playing on his lips. "You would take a whole day of me ignoring you, just to come to work?" Her tone had a hint of hurt in it.

"It's just desk duty Abbs," Gibbs attempted to soothe.

"No! It doesn't matter! You came knowing that if you did, there would be 24 whole hours of silence from me!" She was close to shouting by the end. "I told you not to come in today! You are still hurt! You need to take care of yourself!"

"So..." He trailed off, a faint grin still on his face. "A docters note wouldn't be welcomed then?" He pulled out a light blue piece of paper. Abby, who was still glaring, snatched the paper up. After critically eyeing it, she looked at Gibbs.

"I'm running it to make sure it's not foreged." She stomped off to her lab leaving behind the stunned team. Slowly, all three looked at Gibbs.

"What?" He asked already knowing.

"You risked it?" Tony breathed. "You almost disrupted the whole universe! Abby, staying silent... even around you? that's catastrophic!"

"I got a note" he said simply. He typed away on his computer. "How did eveything go with Robert?" He asked.

"Didn't you get our reports?" McGee questioned. Gibbs looked up with a 'duh' look.

"No McGee, I wasn't here." Ziva stood up bringing her chair to sit across from Gibbs.

"John had a knife to your spinal cord," She startes. The other two pulled up a chair to sit on either side of her. "He was going to try to leave with you hostage, but Robert had a gun we didn't see. He shot John, who then dropped you. Thus breaking two of your four cracked ribs." Gibbs had a thoughtful look on his face, so Ziva continued. "It was later learned that Robert had formed an attachment to you, something about you not ignoring him, nor ordering him about. John was apparently abusive physically and emotionally. When He saw John threaten you, he got angery and shot him." Finished her story, Ziva leaned back in her chair.

"Robert is currently staying in Saint Marys with people who can take care of him." McGee rubbed his hands together nervously. "The nurses are concerned because he is suicidal. They found marks suggesting he has been for a while." With that news Abby returned note in hand she set it on the desk glaring poitedly at Gibbs. The other three agents quickly retreated back to their own desks.

"You're safe... for now." She slammed both hands on his desk, making Gibbs raise his brows. "However, if i find one toe... no, one hair out of line mister..." She paused, poking the table for each word. "There. Will. Be. Consequences." Gibbs held his hands up in a show of surrender.

"She has got him wrapped," Tony chuckled quietly. Abby whirrled around to face him, pointing menacingly.

"And you! If you stress him out or even send a negitive thought his way! There will be even worse consequences." She made sure to make eye contact with everyone, to make her point, before leaving for her lab again. Ducky chuckled from behind.

"I would advise agenst crossing our dear Abby."

 **NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 **A/N: Thank you again for going on this marvelous journey with me! Sorry it was so short. I hope the ending was to your liking. But wait! Don't worry, I will be wrighting other fics! I was thinking of doing an Avengers (with spiderman) or a Merlin one. If anyone has a preference, let me know!**


End file.
